Rókakergető nagy kaland
by nobody-no-tenshi
Summary: Az átlagos reklámszakembert megfenyegetik: vagy megtalálja a rókát, melyet egy hirdetéshez használt fel, vagy meghal. A fiatalember belevág a kalandba, hogy előkerítse a különleges rókát, és vele együtt eltűnt mestere nyomába is ered, a titokzatos hegyvidéken viszont nemcsak mitikus rókaszellemekkel, saját démonával is szembe kell néznie; itt kezdődik a rókakergető nagy kaland!
1. Miért is fáj, ha összetöröm a tükröm?

1 | Miért is fáj, ha összetöröm a saját türköm?

Kedd reggel volt, mikor kinyitottam a hétfői újságot. Valahogy mindig így történt, talán mert hétfőn korábban jártam dolgozni, és kedden volt szabadnapom, így éltem a lehetőséggel, és kereken kilenc óráig húztam a lóbőrt. Valószínűleg én voltam az egyetlen ember a világon, aki örült a hétfőnek, de azt nem tagadhatom le, hogy nem éppen kedves és ártatlan indokom volt erre. Igazából két okom is volt: az egyik, hogy hétfőn akciós áron adták a whiskyt a legközelebbi kocsmában, és hogy kedden nem kellett munkába mennem.

Szóval, éppen az újságot olvasgattam, és határozottam unatkoztam e tevékenységet végezve. Ésszerűbb lett volna, ha azt nyomtatják a címlapra: _vigyázat, unalmas tartalom következik, ha szeretne ébren maradni, ne nyissa ki_; de mit is foglalkoznak a firkászok azzal, hogy nekem mi számít érdekfeszítőnek? Semmit, mivel teljesen átlagos vagyok, magányosan élek, és igyekszem a lehető legkevesebb életjelet adni magamról.

Az újság, mint már említettem, unalmas volt. Valami állatkert nyitott meg valahol, ahová akkor sem mennék el, ha a barátnőm követelőzne (de miért is tenné, hiszen három hete lelépett az egyik barátommal). Tovább lapoztam, hátha nem kell szembenézem a felháborítóan cuki kisleopárdokkal. Mégis mióta szeretem én az állatokat? Ja, megvan: mióta apám hazaállított egy koszos kismacskával, mintegy tizenkét évvel ezelőtt. A macska még megvan, itt flangál a lakásban, és felettébb életerősnek mutatja magát, pedig a fogai gyengék, alig tudja megenni a kaját, és a nap hetven százalékában a kanapémon alszik, húszban az ölemben, a maradékot pedig a szembe szomszéd halainak bámulásával tölti. Szép élet egy macskának, mondhatom.

Az újság negyedik oldalán bukkantam rá a hírre. Gázolásos baleset, egy huszonöt éves lányt ütöttek el egy nem forgalmas városrész kifejezetten kihalt utcáján. A képre nézve elállt a szavam, már ha lett volna. Én ismertem ezt a lányt.

Felső gimnazisták voltunk, és a város azon részén volt egy bár, ahová mindig eljártunk egy kisebb társasággal. Én, a volt barátnőm, a mostani pasija, és a csávó, aki kikönyörögte, hogy nálam lakhasson, amíg helyreállítják beázott lakását (egyébként a legjobb barátom). Szóval, mi négyen elválaszthatatlannak bizonyultunk. Akkoriban még a rock volt az életünk, a Dir en grey akkor kezdett befutni, a Laruku már hatalmas sikereket aratott. Odavoltunk a zenéjükért, és ez a megjelenésünkön is látszott: én, a kiszőkített hajammal, és a kék szemeimmel (ami természetes!), volt barátnőm a maga rózsaszín hajával (mely egyáltalán nem volt természetes), új lakótársam a maga vérvörös hajával, és mindenféle tetkóival, piercingekről már ne is beszéljünk; ja, meg az ex-nőm mostani pasija, folytonos kontaktlencse mániájával.  
Volt ott ez a lány. Olyan átlagos teremtésnek tűnt, aki könnyen belefeledkezik aktuális olvasmányába, sorra rendeli a kávékat, és folyton cigarettázik. Szép lány volt, hosszú, fekete haja lágyan omlott hátára, nagy melle miatt szűknek tűnt rá az egyenruhája. Elsőre fel sem tűnt, aztán egyszer melléültem, és meghívtam kávéra. Akkor kezdődött minden.

Arról a nem kifejezetten csúnya lányról pletykák terjengtek, de nem tudtam, hogy van-e bármi valóságalapja. El sem tudtam képzelni, hogy a kis szerény teremtés olyan dolgokra is képes, mint mi, a leghírhedtebb banda az egész környéken. Volt barátnőm is gyakran emlegette, hogy mindenkivel összefekszik, aki él és mozog, pasiból van, és van nála pénz. Akkoriban olyan voltam, aki nem tud addig nyugodni, amíg meg nem állapítja egy pletyka igazságtartalmát, így hát fogtam magam, és neki is veselkedtem a feladatnak.

A kapcsolatunk érdekes volt. Komolyan kíváncsi lettem rá, és a pletyka egy része igaznak bizonyult: nem kellett könyörögni neki egy kellemes éjszakáért.

Emlékszem az első, furcsa beszélgetésünkre, ami még azt hiszem, nála esett meg, abban a kifejezetten kényelmetlen ágyban.

- Néha olyan furcsán érzem magam, mikor lefekszem veled – vallotta be halkan, de szenvtelen hangon, és beleszívott cigarettájába.

- Ne haragudj.

- Nem a te hibád! – mentegetőzött azonnal. – Engem nem zavar, ha másra gondolsz, miközben engem ölelsz. Nekem mindegy.

- Nem akarok hazudni neked – mondtam kicsivel később, közben a haját simogattam. – Egy kicsit megfoghatatlan ez az egész. Igazságosan akarok élni, de nem tudom, meddig kell még várnom, hogy belekezdhessek. Talán még egy évet, talán még tízet.

- Tíz év az örökkévalóság. – aztán elaludtunk.

Arra ébredtem, hogy halkan sírdogál, és egy pillanatra el sem tudtam képzelni, mit és hol rontottam el. Hajnali kettőkor befűtöttem, és rohantam teát főzni. Az ital megnyugtatta egy kicsit, de nem gyújtott rá, aminek örültem. Én nem akartam rászokni, de eléggé vonzott látni, ahogy ő folyamatosan így tesz.

- Te gondoltál már arra, hogy megölj? – kérdezte halkan, a bögrét szorongatva, és egy pillanatra megállt bennem az ütő. Mégis miért jutott volna ilyen eszembe? Miért akarnám bántani ezt a szelíd lányt? Hiába akartam ezeket a kérdéseket feltenni neki, csak egy szót tudtam suttogni:

- Téged?

- Aha.

- Mégis miért kérdezed ezt? – felvonta egyik szemöldökét, majd folytatta a bögrebámulást.

- Nem is tudom. Csak úgy.

- Nem – adtam meg a választ kérdésére.

- Tényleg?

- Tényleg - biztosítottam békés szándékaimról. – Miért is kellett volna megöljelek téged?

- Igaz is – bólintott. – Semmi okod nem lenne rá, ha már elviseled a létem. Csak néha arra gondolok, hogy mennyivel jobb lenne nekem, ha valaki megölne. Mondjuk, ha álmomban történne. Az kellemes halál lehet.

- Én… nem vagyok az a kifejezetten gyilkos típus.

- Valóban?

- Aha.

Nevetett egyet, és rágyújtott, majd hosszan kifújta a füstöt, és merengve szólalt meg:

- Élek huszonöt évet, kihasználom a fiatalságom, aztán meghalok.

Meghalt 2006 augusztusában, huszonöt és fél évesen.

* * *

A lány igazából nem volt olyan fontos számomra, hiszen alig tizenhat évesen egy kellemes kalandnak indult, de a hozzáállása az élethez annyira elütött az enyémtől… talán ezért tudtunk jóban lenni. A temetése éppen aznap, kedd délután volt, így hát felvettem az egyetlen fekete öltönyömet, és fekete nyakkendőt is kötöttem, majd eliramodtam a lakás felé, ahol a búcsúztatót tartották. Csak a szűk család, senki más. A szülei, az unokabátyja, a húga, és még valaki, aki talán a barátja volt, rosszabb esetben férje. Az unokabátyját ismertem, egy évfolyamba jártunk, ugyanabba a csapatba tartoztunk akkoriban.

Szomorúan vettem tudomásul, hogy a lánynak igaza volt, és úgy élt és halt meg, ahogy akart. Valahogy én is így akartam élni, ilyen furcsán, és mégis célravezetően, és bosszantott, hogy képtelen vagyok. Egyetemet végeztem, és mégis, nem csinálok semmit, mindent elvesztettem, mintha csak árnyéka lennék korábbi önmagamnak.

Az a fiatal, tizenhat éves fiú nem engedte volna ezt, megakadályozta volna, hogy így történjen. Ha máshogy nem, egész évben a nyomában járt volna, csak hogy megelőzze az egészet, és ezzel megmenthesse az életét.

Csakhogy én már nem az vagyok, aki akkor. Már képtelen vagyok erre, nem tudok megmenteni bárkit is, gyenge vagyok, és elveszett. A barátnőm megcsalt, hetek óta az alkohol a legjobb barátom, és dolgozni is úgy-ahogy járok be. Ha most visszamehetnék, akkori énem minimum agyonverne, és elmagyarázná, hogy _így_ teszem tönkre az ő lehetőségét, hogy igazi hős lehessen, hiszen milyen hős az, aki még a saját barátait sem tudja megmenteni?

Idegesen vágtam be magam után a fürdőajtót, és ellenségesen meredtem arra az ismeretlen valakire, aki a tükörből nézett vissza rám. Csillogó szemei voltak, haja kócos, de jól ápolt, frissen borotvált, fogai hófehéren villogtak, és idegesítően derűlátó mosollyal nézett rám.

- Mi lenne, ha abbahagynád ezt? – kérdezte szemtelenül vidáman.

- Mi a fenét kéne abbahagynom? – mordultam vissza rá.

- Mondjuk az önsajnálatot, az ivást, a munkából való lógást, és ilyeneket. – sorolta.

- Mi lenne, ha eltűnnél, és békén hagynál? – kérdeztem vissza.

- Te is tudod, hogy addig nem megyek el, amíg újra normális hős nem leszel – ingatta fejét. - A mester sem erre tanított…

- Meghalt! – kiáltottam rá.

- Ugyan már! – kiáltott vissza. Mindig elfelejtem, hogy magammal veszélyes veszekedni.

- De…

- Milyen de? Egyszerűen csak elvesztette a kapcsolatot veled. Lehet, hogy jó oka van rá, de nem gondolom, hogy halott lenne. – elmélkedett, állát vakargatva, majd a szemembe nézett. – És te sem. Érzed, hogy él valahol.

- Ch… menj már el!

- Addig nem, amíg nem kezdesz valamit magaddal! Így hogy lesz belőlem hős?

- Sehogy, és fogadd el, hogy te nem vagy hős, ahogy én sem. Egyszerű, átlagos emberek vagyunk, nincsenek kiemelkedő képességeink, különösebben szépek sem vagyunk…

- A magad nevében beszélj!

- Megcsalt a lány, akibe minimum tizenöt éve szerelmes vagyok, meghalt az egyetlen személy, aki tudta, hogy mit kell tenni ilyen esetekben, nincs senki, akihez fordulhatnék! Nem kaphatok segítséget… - közöltem vele elkeseredetten, de szeme haragosan villant meg.

- Hát akkor _ne kérj _segítséget! Csináld végig a saját erődből, egyedül, ahogy akkoriban. Menni fog, a legrosszabbon már túl vagyunk…

- Nem, tévedsz – nevettem fel. – A legrosszabb a tegnap volt, aztán ez a pillanat, és holnap is az lesz. Egyedül nem tudom…

- Mi lenne, ha abbahagynád ennek a kifejezésnek a folyamatos ismétlését, és végre teljes erődből pofán vernél? Meg tudod csinálni, csak még egy kicsit kövesd az álmod! Hősök leszünk, ha elfogadod, hogy egyedül vagy.

Hallgattam rá, és jobb öklöm pillanatokon belül találkozott a fényes üveggel. Saját, beesett arcom repedt meg, egykori énem fényes mosollyal távozott. Percekig álltam ott, apró vércseppek estek a mosdókagyló fehér kerámiájára, meg a tükör éles, fényes szilánkjai is.

Hosszan lehunytam a szemem, és összeszedtem magam. Elláttam a sebet, összetakarítottam a törött darabokat, és ha már ott voltam, meg is fürödtem, és megborotválkoztam. Mivel a végeredmény nem láttam, csak remélni tudtam, hogy nem vágtam el az arcom.

Meg akartam nyugodni, éppen ezért öleltem magamhoz szegény nevenincs macskát, és addig-addig simogattam ott a fürdőben, a földön ülve, míg a legjobb barátom haza nem ért.

Sóhajtott egyet, majd valahogy felemelt (nem tudom, hogy sikerült, mivel vagy fél fejjel alacsonyabb, és tíz kilóval kevesebb, mint én), és eltámogatott a kanapéig.

Csöndben üldögéltünk, és azt hiszem, direkt nem engedett ital közelébe. Amikor már nem tudtam tartani magam, a vállára borultam, és próbáltam meggyőzni magam döntéseim helyességéről. Jól tettem, hogy elmentem a temetésre, és jól tettem, hogy megmutattam magamnak, nem vagyok hős.

- De ha nem vagyok hős… akkor miért érzem úgy, hogy nem tudtam megmenteni?

- Ha hős vagy, akkor az vagy, ha pedig nem, akkor még lehetsz az. Semmi baj, már minden rendben van – nyugtatott meg halkan. – Holnap… minden megváltozik. Csak… ha csörög a telefon, vedd fel, mindenféleképpen!

- Fel szoktam venni – morogtam vissza. – Nem vagyok megbízhatatlan.

- Hát persze – bólintott, és összekócolta a hajam. – Menj a hálóba, alszom a kanapén…

- Köszönöm. – morogtam, és eltámolyogtam a kényelmetlen, egyszemélyes ágyhoz, félig lelógva róla aludtam el.

* * *

Reggel a barátom ébresztett, hogy ideje munkába mennem. A kellemesen unalmas munka megnyugtatott, és egy kicsit elégedettnek éreztem magam, mikor azzal szembesültem, hogy munkám meghozta gyümölcsét. Kifejezetten felpörögtem, és ilyen már régóta nem történt, mióta barátnőm otthagyott. Erre a gondolatra viszont újra elkomorodtam, és elhatároztam, hogy amint végzek minden munkámmal (mert túlórázni is fogok), elmegyek abba a kedves kis ivóba, ahol az a kedves pincér van, és kérek valami kellemesen töményt. Miközben a hirdetés szövegét tervezgettem, szemem elé kúszott az itallap képe, és az árak is… hát, akkor a legolcsóbb lesz, mert még nincs fizetés.

Bármilyen furcsa is, hétfőn még elégedett voltam, amikor erre gondoltam, megnyugtatott a gondolat. Ma már más, inkább nyomasztó ez az érzés. Nem is akarok én menekülni a valóság elől, és éppen ezért határoztam el, hogy ma lesz az utolsó este, hogy kellemesen bágyadtan érkezek haza negyedik emeleti kis lakásomba. Aztán eszembe jutott, hogy hamarosan elfogy a fogkrém, és hogy be kell mennem a szupermarketbe. De én nagyon nem szerettem szupermarketbe járni, az ilyen dolgokat mindig a volt barátnőm intézte. De ő már nem az én barátnőm, ezért kell nekem intézkedni.

A fenébe is, a fogkrém csak kibírja holnapig, gondoltam, és mosolyogva köszöntem el az irodista lánytól, aki az irodám előterében dolgozott, és be is tértem a kedves pincérhez, és az ő még kedvesebb asztalához.


	2. 2 fejezet, melynek túl hosszú a címe

2 | Tizenkét lépés, egykori tizenegy perc, és tíz hulló cseresznyevirág

Miután meggyőződtem arról, hogy a lift ajtaja halkan surrogva bezárult mögöttem, el is indultam, hogy megtegyem azt a bizonyos tizenkét lépést, ami az ajtómig vezetett. Hála a vodkának, elmém teljesen sima, nyugodt csendben pihen, csukott szemmel indultam meg, mint mindig.

Ez furcsa. Bármennyire is részeg voltam, mintha csak egy láthatatlan kötéllel húznának az ajtóm felé, sosem tévesztettem el, és mindig is tizenkét lépés volt. Ha részeg vagyok, általában nem hajtom le a fejem, hanem felszegem, és úgy próbálok meg megszabadulni a folyosó állott, visszataszító levegőjétől. És a szemem is mindig becsukom, megpróbálom máshogy elképzelni a dolgokat, mintha nem is itt és most lennék.

A tisztességtudó részegség netovábbja – ez vagyok én ilyenkor, és ezt a címet a folyosó maga ruházta rám, hiszen a nyílegyenes út nyílegyenes maradt. Részeg vagyok, voltam és leszek, mikor errefelé visz az utam, nem tagadom, és nem is akarom letagadni. Elfogadom, hogy nincs mentegetőzés, én bizony benyomtam, és nem valószínű, hogy megismerném a saját főnököm, ha most szembejönne. Ja, de, őt igen… a maszk és a fehér haj annyira összetéveszthetetlen, hogy nem tudnám elfelejteni. Szóval, így leszek én illemtudóan részeg.

Sorban teszem meg a lépéseket, a hatodiknál, tehát pontosan a felénél lassítok, és kinyitom szemem. A dátum augusztus húsz, kedd. Nem, az tegnap volt, ma huszonegyedike, szerda van. Este kilenc körül, ha nem csal a belső órám. Ha tengert akarnék látni, most kéne autóba ülnöm. De én nem akarok sem vezetni, sem tengert nézni. Láttam éppen eleget.

A tizenkettedik lépést is megtéve megállok, babrálok a zárral, és nagy nehezen beharcolom magam a lakásba. Nem megy könnyen, a testem nehéz, olyan, mint az ázott vatta, nem egyszerű kezelni. Harmadjára nyílik ki a zár. Bent csend van, olyan fenyegetően undorítóan csendesen csend, talán túlságosan is az. Aztán, amikor lenézek a lábaimhoz, hogy levegyem a tornacipőt, megüti a szemem a rózsaszín tűsarkú.

Én nem hordok magas sarkút, pláne nem rózsaszínt, úgyhogy ez nem az enyém. Nagyon ismerős, és azt hiszem, tudom, kihez tartozik… a személy a kanapémon fekszik, nem mozdul.

Lehet, hogy meghalt?

Kaján pihentette fejét, cseppet lenőtt, fakó haja egyenesen hullott arcába. Mint mindig, vastagon volt kifestve, de ezt csak azért láttam, mert az utcai lámpa fénye pont oda világított. Az arcára. Szép arca volt, de nem különlegesen. Régebben nem figyeltek fel rá, tizenhárom volt, mikor rózsaszín buksival kezdett mászkálni, és egy csapásra népszerűvé vált. Furcsa. Világ életében lázadó volt, utált mindent és mindenkit, akinek nem parancsolhatott, talán ezért bírta ki mellettem ilyen sokáig.

- Sakura-chan… - szólítottam meg, de nem válaszolt. Talán aludt, vagy sírt, esetleg meghalt, de választ nem kaptam a kérdésemre.

Sóhajjal kezdtem el kávét főzni. Most csináljak neki is? Minek, ha alszik? Ha felébred, kérni fog? Akkor inkább cigit kéne hoznom neki. Na, az nincs nálam. Nem dohányzom, sebaj. Ha kell neki, van nála, nem problémázok ezen.

- Kérsz kávét? – nem válaszolt. Akkor tényleg alszik.

Kávét főzni majdnem olyan unalmas, mint kedd reggel olvasni a hétfői újságot. Tényleg, el sem olvastam a keddit. Mindegy, semmi olyan nem történhetett, ami fontos lenne. Halkan darálta a szemeket az egyetlen kávédaráló, ami az enyém volt, úgy istenigazából, de ez a zaj olyan monoton volt, és elütött attól, amit most akartam hallani. Ránéztem a digitális órára, mely szerint pontosan tizenegy kerek perce hagytam el a liftet, mert akkor is ránéztem az órára. A sajátomra. Tizenegy perc… szerettem azt a könyvet, de nem az enyém. A volt barátnőmé. Ez szomorú. Tizenegy perc, és az én egykori barátnőm, ez a két fogalom szép kellemes kapcsolatban áll. Mit is lehetne csinálni tizenegy perc alatt? Hát, nekem lennének ötleteim. Valami olyasmit, mint régebben, mikor egy mozi után felpörögve… izé. Szóval, hiányoznak nekem azok az idők, amikor még volt barátnőm, mert már nincs. És ez nagyon nem jó nekem. Bekapcsoltam a hifit. Gazette, azt szeretem, ezért hallgattam, ahogy egykori rajongásig imádott Ruki hangja lassan átvezet egy régi világba, ahol szorongásom és kómám van velem.*

- Hello, dear, my bride – kezdtem vele együtt, csakhogy én rózsaszínhajú, egykori kedvesemnek folytattam. – Vagyis, Sakura-chan, mondd csak, mi szél kergetett eme kihalt és felettébb undorító lakásba? Alszol, kedves?

- Naruto? – motyogta, amint felébredt. Ez boldoggá tett. – Mi történt?

- Ezt én is kérdezhetném, Sakura.

- Ne haragudj, itt hagytam néhány dolgot, ezekért jöttem vissza, de meg akartalak várni.

- Kávé – adtam kezébe a csészét, hálásan fogadta. – Mindent megtaláltál?

- Igen. – nem tudtam figyelmen kívül hagyni azt a fényes kis cseppet a szeme sarkában. Észrevette ő is, és gyorsan letörölte. – Ne haragudj, nem akartam…

- Semmi baj – nyugtattam meg. – Igyál egy kicsit. – engedelmeskedett. Eddig sosem tette.

- Ne haragudj, nem zavarlak már sokáig – fekete csík húzódott arcán, ahogy lesírta a szemfestéket.

- Idd meg nyugodtan – átsétáltam a konyhába, és élelem után kezdtem kutatni.

- Van egy saláta… - mondta halkan, és abban a pillanatban meg is találtam a salátát, melyet biztosan nem én hoztam haza. Vagy ő volt, vagy átkutatta a hűtőmet, hátha itt felejtette a laktózmentes tejet.

- Aha, látom – kivettem az apró tálat, és falatozni kezdtem. Nem beszélt, figyelt talán valahová, talán a zenére. Még mindig ugyanazt játszotta. Talán beragadt, vagy csak ezen a lejátszási listán volt a hifim. Ami az enyém. Amikor bejeztem a vacsorámat, a tálat a mosogatóban hagytam, és leültem vele szemben a földre.

- Tegnap temetésen voltam. Ma meg Shinjukuban ittam magam asztal alá.

A macska előkerült valahonnan, és meglátva a lányt egyből ölébe ugrott. Hatalmas szemekkel, dorombolva bújt hozzá. Az érzés kölcsönös volt: egykori barátnőm is szerette őt. Ők speciel tökéletes párt alkotnának. A macskámmal kellett volna járnia majd három évig, őt talán nem csalta volna meg olyan könnyen, mint engem.

- Nem kell magyarázkodnod – csóválta meg a fejét. – Nem tartozol nekem jelentéssel.

- Csak beszélni támadt kedvem.

Egykori kedvesem megigazította melltartója pántját, mert lecsúszott. Mégis mikor lett ilyen rendezett? Mikor velem volt, egyáltalán nem zavarták ilyen dolgok, talán változnak az idők. Én sem lettem fiatalabb három hét alatt, de legalább egy tízessel öregebbnek érzem magam.

- Régről ismertem, talán még te is. Csak futólag, már biztos nem emlékszel rá.

- Aha… - bólintott, és gépies mozdulatokkal simogatta tovább a macskát. – Miben halt meg?

- Elütötték. Tizenhárom bordája tört el.

- Lány volt?

- Igen.

Sakura zöld szemei bánatosan keresték fel az én arcom.

- Ha én halnék meg, akkor is leinnád magad?

- Az ivásnak és a temetésnek semmi köze egymáshoz – adtam meg a kitérő választ. Még szép, hogy leinnám magam. Sőt, talán öngyilkos lennék. Az a lényeges különbség kettőnk között, hogy én teljes szívemből szerettem őt, ő pedig azt szerette, amit tőlem elvehetett, az időmet, a pénzemet, az életemet, a lakásomat, a berendezési tárgyaimat, az idegeim épségét.

Csendben ültünk tovább. Ő nem fog elindulni, én pedig nem fogok aludni. Mindketten tudtuk, hogy ma virrasztani fogunk.

- Az a lány… mindenkivel kavart. Olyan lány volt, aki… kihasználta az élet adta lehetőségeket.

- Miért mondod ezt nekem? – hatalmas, csodálkozó, zöld szemek, amikbe egyszer régen beleszerettem. Csak akkor őszinte volt, és nem volt tág a pupillája.

Vállat vontam, hiszen nem tudtam rá válaszolni. Nem is akartam. Nem azért, mert ő hasonló lenne, vagy valami.

- Szóval, ő mindenkivel lefeküdt?

- Aha.

- Te voltál a kivétel?

- Szerinted?

- Szerintem igen. Te olyan fajta vagy.

- Milyen fajta?

- Hát… ezt nehéz megfogalmazni… nem törődsz bele a sorsodba, és éppen ezért, csak elvből sem teszed meg azt, amit mindenki más megtenne.

- Tényleg? – kérdeztem vissza, mert ezt egyáltalán nem így gondoltam. Én egy ideje már nem ilyen vagyok. Nem ez a hős típus, akibe (talán) beleszeretett.

- Naruto, indulok. Mindent elrendeztem. Jobb lesz így, nekem biztosan.

- Könnyen ment – adtam neki igazat. – Régen azt hittem, valahogy olyan ez, mint a válás. Sokkal kisebb, egyszerűbb, és jobban fáj.

- Mindent részletesen leírtam egy papírra. Mikor kell kivinni a szemetet, hol vannak a hivatalos papírok, meg ilyenek.

- Köszönöm – az előszobában álltunk már.

- El akartál venni feleségül? – szegezte nekem hirtelen a kérdést, és nem tudtam mosoly nélkül megállni.

- Megfordult a fejemben, de nem. Nem kötöttelek volna meg, ha így gondolod.

- Értem. – már a folyosón állt, egyre nőtt köztünk a távolság. Hideg szél szökött be a lakásba.

- Én még mindig szeretlek – mondtam -, de nem erről van szó, és ezt pontosan tudom.

Cseresznyevirág-illata volt, már nem fontos. Olyan volt, mint a cseresznyevirág. Hamar elcsábult. Miért is sajnálkozom én ezen, hiszen sejthettem volna, hogy ez lesz. Ő szép, sikeres, mindene megvolt, én kidolgoztam a lelkemet is, és mindent azonnal odaadtam neki. Szerette a cseresznyét, és a szirmokat is. Gyakran takarítottam el a kis leveleket, mert nem tudta megállni, hogy haza ne hozzon egy maréknyit.

És így történt meg életem első igazi szakításának véglegesítése, miközben Ruki halkan dorombolva szólította fel táncra az ő kedves menyasszonyát.

* * *

* The Gazette: Distress and coma című száma, melyet nagyon szeretek, és ezt hallgattam írás közben is, Rukit pedig szeretjük. :)


	3. Ajtók

3 | Ajtók

Becsuktam az ajtót, hallottam, ahogy a lift ajtaja surrogva nyílik, aztán ismerős nyikorgással indul meg lefelé. Rossz szájízzel figyeltem elmém játékát, ami azt mesélte, milyen szép is volt pár hónapja, akár egy éve is, mikor még együtt közlekedtünk azzal a lifttel. Ezek az idők elmúltak már, és bármily fájó is, egyedül vagyok. Barátom nem jön haza ma éjjel, így hát nincs mit tenni. Lehet, hogy elkezdek cigarettázni. Na, azt talán mégsem, de már éppen szomjas voltam, jólesett öt centi konyak a pohár aljára. Korán volt még az alváshoz is, ezért úgy gondoltam, felmérem a terepet.

A lakásom egyenlő volt a legeslegletisztultabb, menő lakberendező által irányított munkával, ami az _Intérieur _címlapján is megállta volna a helyét. Magyarul nem volt benne semmi, mert a lány mindent kirámolt.

Barátságosnak nem mondható, de legalább nem túlzsúfolt. Nem maradt itt semmi. A könyvei eltűntek a könyvespolcról, az összes DVD és CD is, a ruhái. Még egy kombiné sem maradt utána. Mintha az elmúlt évek meg sem történtek volna, mintha mély álomba merültem volna mindvégig, és csak most jött volna el a keserű ébredés. Ha ez így volt, én nem akartam felébredni. Szerettem volna, ha nem maradok ennyire egyedül, még egy kicsit álmodni.

Sóhajjal vettem tudomásul, hogy ez most nem fog menni. Elhatároztam, hogy nem leszek gyáva és gyenge, ezért megnézek egy jó filmet. Valami olyasmit, amit szakítás utánra találtak ki. Vagy egy horrort. Valami jó vérengzőset, ha már a piától nem tudok hányni.

Egyszer olvastam valahol, hogy az elvált férj egykori asszonya kombinéjét ráadta a vele szemben lévő székre, és megbeszélte vele a dolgokat. Végül is megbolondult, de lezárta magában a válást és következményeit.

Nem akarok ennél is jobban megbolondulni, úgyhogy én nem fogom ezt a módszert alkalmazni. Különben is, Sakura minden cuccát magával vitte, nem hagyott maga után egy árva cseresznyevirág-szirmot sem, hát még kombinét.

Ez olyan, mint az ajtók. Mint egy zsiliprendszer. Mondjuk, én ott vagyok egy szobában, amelynek két ajtaja van. Legyen ez a szoba fehér, mert az olyan tisztának hat. Szóval én ott leszek a szoba kellős közepén, előttem és mögöttem is van egy ajtó. Az előttem lévő ajtó a bejárat ebbe a szobába. Már régóta figyelem, hogy mi lesz, kinyílik e valaha, és ha igen, ki jön be rajta? Kicsit szomorú vagyok a hosszú várakozás miatt, pedig régebben még nagyon érdekelt, izgatott voltam. Kinyílik, belép rajta valaki. Mondjuk Sakura-chan. Ott van velem, beszélgetünk, szeretkezünk, meg ilyenek, és jó sokáig velem is marad. Pont olyan sokáig, hogy nagyon szomorú legyek, mikor elbúcsúzik, és távozik a hátam mögött lévő ajtón, amit szép komótosan becsuk maga után, a hang halkan visszhangzik a szobában, aztán elmémben, aztán a szívemben.

Így lép be és távozik volt barátnőm az én életemből. Jó, mi?

Más szóval, mikor valakivel közelebbi kapcsolatba kerülök, az bejön ide. Itt van egy darabig, aztán jól bevágja maga után az ajtót, mielőtt azt mondhatnám, hogy „fapapucs". És így leszek én a cserbenhagyott ajtónálló.

Egyszer olvastam egy könyvet. A kis herceget. Odavoltam azért a könyvért, nem is tudom, miért. Mert akkoriban kábé én is úgy láttam a világot. Aztán, jött az a róka. A róka nekem nem volt olyan, mint a mellékelt ábrákon. És valahogy nagyobbnak és méltóságteljesebbnek képzeltem el. Valahogy olyan felnőttnek. Aki irányítja a dolgokat, és bár erre senki sem jön rá, végig ő áll a dolgok hátterében. Minden úgy történik, ahogy ő akarja, mert egy karizmatikus, erős és rettenthetetlen karakter.

Na, én ilyennek bővítettem ki a róka tulajdonságait. Azon kívül, hogy meg kell szelídíteni, és hogy idő kell ehhez, meg hogy megérti a kis herceget.

Aztán, azon is sokszor elgondolkoztam, hogy a kis herceg helyében én mennyi mindent csináltam volna máshogy. Persze, rájöttem, hogy a kis herceg nem úgy gondolkodott, mint én, és hogy nem én vagyok a kis herceg sem. Így hát teljesen értelmetlen azt képzelnem, hogy én vagyok, mivel ez nemes egyszerűséggel egy kegyes hazugság. És én egyszer ígéretet tettem, hogy nem fogok hazudni magamnak. Nem tudom már, hogy kinek tettem meg, de megtettem, és ez a lényeg, nem számítanak a körülmények.

Szóval, mivel nem hazudok magamnak, nem fogom Sakura-chan nem létező kombinéjébe öltöztetni a székemet sem, és beszélgetni sem fogok vele, ahogyan megőrülni sem fogok. És nem, mielőtt tükörlakó, tíz évvel fiatalabb énem előadásba kezd, nem leszek hős sem.

Sakura hagyott elöl egy dobozt. Valami főiskolás könyveket kereshetett benne, mert a tetején az én informatikafüzetem csücsült.

Na, ebbe bele is nézek, gondoltam, így hát kinyitottam, és olvasgatni kezdtem. Ritka rondán írtam, az könnyen megállapítható… emlékszem, gyakran másoltattak velem, mert nem lehetett elolvasni. Abban a füzetben volt mindenféle. Valami biológiadolgozatom, amire dicséretet kaptam (hát, aki biológia szakon végzett az egyetemen), még szerelmes levelet is találtam. Én írtam, a volt barátnőmnek. És nem adtam oda neki. Mert gyáva voltam. Na, ha akkor odaadom neki, már házasok lennénk.

És most éppen válnánk, tehát mekkora szerencse, hogy nem adtam oda neki! Persze, az is lehet, hogy akkor nem csalt volna meg. De, ez bonyolult, és nem sok értelme van.

Informatikán Sakura-chan mellett ültem. Hosszú haja volt. Az biztos, és állandóan Larc-en-cielt hallgatott. Meg Dir en greyt. Én is szerettem, mit ne mondjak. Ez volt a menő. A Visual Kei.

Régen volt ez már, és nem sok értelme van felemlegetni ezeket a dolgokat. El kell fogadnom, hogy ez a hajó már elment, és nincs több esélyem. Sakura becsukta maga után azt az ajtót, és én nem tudom kinyitni, hogy utánamenjek, de ő sem tud visszajönni, mert csak belülről nyílik, de nekem nem enged.

Hát, ebből én sem tudok szabadulni, úgy tűnik. Pedig milyen nehéz, ha egyedül vagyok! Segítséget akarok kapni bárkitől, nem érdekel, legyen férfi vagy nő, fiatal vagy öreg, csak egy-egy bátorító szót, hogy túllendüljek ezen.

Nem úgy néz ki, hogy sikerülni fog. Nem baj, már megszoktam. Paulo Coelho szerint a győztes egyedül van. Szerintem a vesztes is.


End file.
